


Dernière Danse

by Illusions_and_Shadows



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_Shadows/pseuds/Illusions_and_Shadows
Summary: What's going on? Why can't she remember? Ah, there she is.What was she thinking about again?--------------------------------A story of suffering, devotion and deities you shouldn't play with.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Dernière Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> This is a Ina/Ame story, but not a happy one.  
> I was inspired by all the good angst on Twitter!  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Here's my co-writer, where we scream more at each other in Google Docs than write~  
> https://twitter.com/justaregularkai?s=20
> 
> And here's mine, where I'm just stupid~  
> https://twitter.com/Soft_and_Dumb

What had she been doing again? Eyebrows furrowing together slightly, she brought her fingers to her lips, pensive. She couldn’t remember. Why? As Ina wandered in the room, she dismissed it, sending her a happy grin and jumping up from the couch, sky blue eyes twinkling.

‘’Ina! You’re back!~’’

The black-haired girl smiled back, the small nubs on top of her head perking up.

‘’I missed you too, Ame~’’

Taking a step closer to her, Amelia wrapped both hands around the other girl’s own, squeezing them, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. What had she been worried about again? Smirking, she tugged Ina close, wrapping both arms around her waist, pressing her face against the priestess’ stomach, grinning at her.

‘’You should just stay here next time, Ina~’’

Hiding a small laugh behind her hand, gray-blue eyes shining playfully, she pressed a kiss on the detective’s forehead.

‘’I can’t do that, Ame, y’know I have stuff to do~’’

Pouting, she blew a raspberry against the girl’s clothed stomach, smushing her face against it. Voice muffled, she spoke again, a little louder.

‘’But Inaaaaa, I feel so lost without yooouuu~’’

Giggling, she pushed the blonde girl away from her stomach, letting out a playful huff, her nose scrunching up.

‘’C’mon, you’re a big girl, you can handle yourself on your own, can’t you?~’’

Grumbling, she let herself be pushed aside, lips pursued into a small frown.

‘’So mean, Ina.’’

Crossing her arms, she looked at the girl from under her bangs, poking her tongue at her, letting out a quiet ‘’bleh’’. Ina, giggling, poked it with a finger, before pulling away, walking towards the doorway she'd come from.

‘’I’ll be drawing for a while, alright Ame? I’ve got a few commissions to catch up on~’’

Nodding, the blonde sat back down on the couch, sending her a thumbs up and a small grin.

‘’I’ll wait for you, right here!’’

Laughing softly, the artist disappeared around the corner, with a little wave. Smiling for a few minutes, it soon faded, her eyebrows furrowing softly, as she stared at the wall. What had she been doing again? Bringing two fingers to her lips, pensive, she frowned. She couldn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO KAI'S ART NOW  
> https://twitter.com/justaregularkai/status/1352422330782294016?s=20


End file.
